


on a cold night

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s15e10 Double Down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn





	on a cold night

While there wasn't any wind that snowy night, there was still a slight chill to the air as the snow fell softly. She could feel the warmth in her cheeks accompanied by the slight sting from the cold but still she refused to leave. Standing a few feet away from the lit up tree in the middle of the park, she let her mind drift gazing at the different colored lights.   
  
It was Christmas time. A time she had planned to spend in Oklahoma with her family like always, but had cancelled her flight and told her mom Christmas this year was a no-go. Ellie felt guilty hearing the disappointment in her mom's voice, but it honestly made her sick to her stomach imagining leaving. If she went, she would have been gone before Nick and Sloane got back. It didn't settle right with her.   
  
Nothing had settled right with her since Gibbs had told her and McGee about them being missing. Sloane was new but she was still a part of them, and Nick..  
  
Ellie clenched her hands in her pockets.   
  
Nick meant more to her than she had even realized. A lot had changed between them since he first joined the team, especially during the months Gibbs and McGee were gone.   
  
Feelings had started to grow. Was she ready to act on them yet? No. Was she ready for him to know? No.   
  
But it didn't stop the dread in the pit of her stomach hearing that he was missing, or the slight panic she felt wondering if she'd even get the chance to act on them or tell him. She had kept perfectly calm the whole time, having her little breakdowns only in private.   
  
Now though they were safe and had arrived not too long ago according to the text she received moments ago.   
  
Ellie wanted to see him..no, needed to. Just to calm the slight twist in her stomach that didn't fully go away.   
  
Except right as she was about to take her glove off to use her phone, his voice reached her ears.  
  
“Bishop are you crazy?”   
  
Her head snapped to the right. Nick was walking towards her, and before she could say a word he was wrapping a scarf tightly around her.   
  
Oh..that explained why she was colder than usual. She could have sworn she remembered to grab her scarf.   
  
“It's too damn cold not to be wrapped up.”   
  
Ellie mumbled about forgetting hers, a little distracted by the smell of him on his scarf. Nick shook his head at her.   
  
“How'd you know I'd be here?”   
  
He gave her a half smile. “You mentioned it was one of your favorite spots at Christmas time, figured I'd give it a shot.”   
  
“Aw so you do listen.” She teased grinning.   
  
Rolling his eyes, he gave her a slight shove. “Don't let it get to your head, I don't always listen.”   
  
Ellie laughed softly. Nick gave her a fond look that had her stomach fluttering.   
  
“Nick?” She looked at him. “I'm glad you're okay, you and Sloane.”  
  
“Yeah..me too.” He nudged her. “How about we go grab some hot chocolate, and you explain to me why the hell you aren't in Oklahoma right now.”  
  
She nodded, giving the lit up tree one last glance before turning away.  
  
Neither of them said anything about their gloved hands clasped together as they walked.


End file.
